Nickelodeon Kart Racers: Re-Matched
Nickelodeon Kart Racers: Re-Matched 'is a kart racing game published by Purple Lamp Studios, THQ Nordic, and Bamtang Games. It is an expanded remake of ''Nicktoons Racing, Nickelodeon Kart Racers, Nicktoons Nitro ''and Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC and PlayStation 4 on TBA. Plot/Story Mode The plot is the same as the orginal Nicktoons Racing: Characters from various Nickelodeon franchises come together for a race to win the Krusty Krab Big Bun Award. However, Plankton will have a larger role than the orignal version as the main villain with Karen also helping him. Modes *Story Mode *Single Race *Online Mode *Race Cup Tournament *Free-for-all Mode *Tournament Mode Gameplay *The gameplay will be the same as Nickelodeon Kart Racers but with an upgraded roster with more characters including ones from Nickelodeon Movies. Also, there will be a new Tournament Mode where every month, there would 2-3 new characters and you can either buy them in the Krusty Krab Store with Krabby Patties, you can compete in the tournament mode or you can wait to the end of the month to get the characters. *Some characters will be in 2 in 1, 3 in 1, or even 10 in 1 karts similar to Mario Kart Double Dash. '''''Also, in mutiplayer mode, two or three characters can select the character and one person can play one of those two or three characters in the kart. *Similar to the ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro Refueled ''the karts can be customized. You can customize their wheels, bodies, decor, stickers and even give them paint jobs and hang gliders similar to ''Mario Kart 8. ''However, you can also add glass covering to your karts due to some tracks taking place entirely underwater. *This game will have a full voice cast and will have more voice acting that its predecessor. *Also when use scan over or select a character, you will given a bio of that character. Characters Returning from Nickelodeon Kart Racers *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Reptar *Arnold Shortman *Helga Pataki Returning from Nicktoons Racing *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *CatDog *Norbert and Daggett *Stimpy Returning from Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing *Timmy Turner *Jimmy Neutron *Sheldon J. Plankton *Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Denzel Q. Crocker New Characters *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Flying Dutchman *Karen Plankton *Patchy the Pirate and Potty the Parrot(2 in 1 kart) *Pearl Krabs *Gary the Snail *Bubbles the Dolphin *Dennis *Burger Beard *Larry the Lobster *Mrs. Puff *Splinter *April O'Neil *Bebop and Rocksteady(2 in 1 kart) *The Shredder *Casey Jones *Krang *Cosmo and Wanda(2 in 1 kart) *Poof *Winslow *Rancid Rabbit *The Greaser Dogs(3 in 1 kart) *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Zim *Gir *The Almighty Tallest (2 in 1 kart) *Dib *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Asami Sato *Gerald Johanssen *Lasombra *Cindy Vortex *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Libby Folfax *King Goobot V *Goddard *Otis *Pip *Abby *Pig, Freddy and Peck(3 in 1 kart) *Dag *Rango *Beans *Rattlesnake Jake *Tortoise John *Lincoln Loud *Ronnie Anne *Lincoln's sisters(all 10 are in 1 kart) *Bobby *Harvey *Fee and Foo(2 in 1 kart) *Ren Höek *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil(2 in 1 kart) *The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore)(3 in 1 kart) *The Chipettes(Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor)(3 in 1 kart) *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Annie McLeach *Pony *George McLeach *Helen McLeach Trivia *This will be the first Nicktoons Racing game to feature characters from Nickelodeon Movies. *In order to avoid a T for Teen rating, the characters from Ren and Stimpy will not use profanity. Category:Video games Category:Video games based on cartoons Category:Crashjim30's ideas Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:CatDog Category:Invader Zim Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:The Loud House Category:Barnyard Category:Rango Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Rugrats Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Hey Arnold Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Crossover video games Category:Racing games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Lite Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 2 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 5 Category:Garfield Category:It's Pony